Toying With Emotions
by Rensider
Summary: ...No spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in Isshu. May and Brock are travelling with Ash and there is no Iris or Dento. And I wrote this during the time my laptop was wrecked.**

* * *

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 1 Cliché

Our group continued to press forward to the next town for Ash's gym battle and May's Pokémon contest. Currently they had set up camp in a forest clearing.

"May, would you get some fire wood?" Brock, the breeder asked.

"Sure, no problem." As May walked deeper into the forest, Ash watched her walk away, with a slight blush on his face.

"Decided when you're going to tell her?" Brock asked, obviously catching his blush.

"(Sigh) No, and even if I did know when, I still wouldn't know how." Ash looked down at his feet, depressed.

"Listen Ash, you need to tell May how you feel soon, otherwise it'll eat away at you forever," The breeder said sympathetically.

"I know Brock, but what if she doesn't love me back, what if she loves someone else."

"Ash I've been travelling with you for just over five years and during the two years that May was with us I've noticed May shows more than friendship towards you. And it should have been obvious when she came to Sinnoh for the Wallace cup. You remember, she said that she keeps her half of the ribbon you two won at Terracotta town because it reminds her of you and gives her confidence. And when you two were saying goodbye, she was clearly sad to be going again."

"I know, I know Brock. I…I just can't stand the thought of her rejecting me. I love her so much and I'd do everything for her. (Sigh) If only I could tell her how much I love her."

"Ash!" Ash and Brock looked in the direction of the voice to find May standing a few meters away from them, with her right hand clutched over her heart.

"M-May. Di-did you hear all that?" The trainer stuttered, jumping out of his seat in shock.

"Yes," she approached Ash and the two stood only six inches apart. "Did you mean it?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Well uh-I-um - that is to say. (Sigh) Yes," he said and looked down at his feet again.

"Good," she smiled and cupped his chin and moved his head up, causing him to look into her eyes. "'Cause I love you too." May then leaned in and kissed Ash, causing the trainer's eyes to widen in shock. He slowly relaxed into the kiss and May wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, deepening the kiss. Brock stood there dumbfounded and Pikachu, who had been knocked off Ash's shoulders by May, was now trying to process what just happened.

End of chapter

**

* * *

I know it's short but it gets better…I think.**

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 2 Weird

After several minutes of kissing Ash and May reluctantly broke apart for air.

"You really love me?" Ash asked, a huge blush on his face.

"Yes." May replied and kissed his cheek, causing the trainer's blush to increase. Pikachu and Brock had not moved an inch, unable to do so as they had still not recovered from their initial shock.

"I guess I should go get the firewood." May said.

"Uh yeah." Ash replied, still a little shocked by all that happened. As May walked off Brock decided to speak up before something else happened.

"Did that just happen?" Ash smiled and nodded in response. "I'll just get things ready to make dinner then." The breeder then began removing various cooking utensils and Ash sat back down in his seat again. During the time May was away Pikachu tried to snap his trainer out of dreamland but did not succeed even slightly.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" May announced, carrying several blocks of wood.

"Hey May." Ash said, smiling lovingly, but May didn't notice his smile as she was handing Brock the fire wood so he could begin to cook dinner. While they were waiting Ash sat beside May. The whole time neither of the two said anything, as they were impatiently waiting for their food. Ash then moved his left hand and slipped it into May's, causing her to blush and pull her hand away immediately. At first the trainer was confused but just shrugged it off.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready!" Brock announced, setting down five bowls of ramen for Ash and May each, a bowl of stew for himself and a dish of Pokémon food for Pikachu. After Brock placed the food down Ash and May began digging in. Brock sweat dropped at the sight and began to eat his dinner. "Nice to see your relationship hasn't interfered with your appetite." Brock said and smiled. His comment caused May to stop eating her food and look at him curiously.

"What do you mean Brock?" The breeder looked at her sceptically.

"I mean I'm surprised your new relationship as a couple hasn't affected you that much."

"Our what!" May exclaimed. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her sudden outburst caused Ash to stop eating and look at her questioningly. "I don't know what made you think that but me and Ash are certainly not a couple." May stated, a light blush forming on her face. Ash immediately stood up in shock at May's outburst

"What would make you say that!" Ash asked in a shocked tone.

"Well it's true, we're not. What would make you think we were?" Ash blushed as he remembered what happened earlier.

"Well…you-you know." The trainer stuttered.

"Know what?"

"Well me and Brock were talking when you came back, you heard what we were talking about and said that you…love me." Ash explained. May's blush grew darker.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about, Ash." May said, her blush growing even more darker.

"May, trust us, it happened. Me and Pikachu witnessed it ourselves. And trust me, Pikachu would know, after all he was knocked of Ash's shoulder when you kissed him." May's blush was now as dark as it could possibly get.

"I…I didn't k-kiss…Ash." May stuttered. Ash just stood there in shock, unable to believe the words coming out of May's mouth.

"What's going on May?" The trainer asked.

"Nothing's going on with me but I'm pretty sure something going on with you."

"May, what's going on?" Ash said, getting slightly irritated.

"I'm not bothering with this, I'm going for a walk" May turned around and began to walk into the forest.

"Brock, what just happened?" Ash said, obviously saddened and confused by the events that just taken place.

"I don't know Ash. We'll just have to wait to find out."

End of chapter

**

* * *

Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed, alerted and favourited.

* * *

**

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 3 Confusing

May was sitting at the base of a tree, hugging her knees against her chest and silently sobbing.

"How could Ash be so cruel?" May asked herself between sobs. "Why would he say stuff like that when it would just hurt me? I guess I was wrong…he's just another inconsiderate sod." May said sadly.

"May!" May looked up to see Ash running towards her. She immediately buried her face into her knees again. "May what's wrong?" The trainer said looking at her sympathetically.

"Go away Ash, I'm not in the mood for another one of your sick jokes"

"May, please listen, I-"

"No Ash!" May exclaimed, lifting her head up, showing her tear stained face. "You listen. What you and Brock did back there really hurt me. How could you be so cruel? I thought you were different from other guys, but it turns out you're not." May sobbed and buried her face into her knees once more. Ash sat down beside her.

"May, it's not like that. Me and Brock said those things because it was an idea to see if you like me." May lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah right."

"May, I'm not lying. I'm being serious."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So how many seconds did it take for you to come up with that brilliant plan." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, it wasn't a good idea but it was all we could think of."

"Well if I were you I would have spent more time on it."

"We probably should have." He made an attempt at a laugh. The trainer then began to stare into May's eyes. "May."

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?" May then looked down.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because." He then cupped her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "I love you." May sat there, speechless. "I understand if you don't feel the same way." The trainer stood up and then ran back in the direction of camp, leaving a confused May.

* * *

"Brock, do you think May did that just to hurt me?" The trainer asked. All Ash did since May left was sit in his chair and mope.

"I doubt it Ash, May isn't that kind of person." During this time Brock was doing his best to cheer Ash up, with minimal success.

"Pikapi, Pika-Chu ka." (Ash, Brock's right.) Pikachu, Ash's faithful mouse Pokémon, had also been doing his best to cheer up Ash.

"Hey guys." The three turned their heads to see May. Ash moved his head back to look at the table.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come on Pikachu." The Electric Mouse climbed onto Brock's shoulder as he went to pitch his tent. May sat down in the seat beside Ash.

"What do you want?" He murmured in a depressed tone.

"_What's wrong with him? He's acting like we didn't talk earlier at all." _May thought. "I came to say I do love you."

"Sure you do." His voice was cold now.

"I do love you Ash. What makes you think I don't?"

"Cause you said it once already and then denied it."

"_Why is he acting like all that happened? This is getting really weird." _"Ash can't you just forget all that and believe me?"

"…I…I don't know."

"Ash please." The trainer lifted his head up and stared into the coordinator's eyes. He noted the sincerity in her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Alright I believe you."

"Thank you." May then leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips, which was returned. "I'm going to go set up my tent." She then walked got up and went to set up her tent.

"_That kiss was different. More…meaningful," _the Trainer thought and went to set up his own tent.

End of chapter

* * *

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 4 Seen it before

The following day our group arrived in Hiun City and were deciding on who was going to do what next.

"Okay, I'm going to get a room at the Pokémon Centre." Brock declared

"I'm going to register for my contest."

"And I'm going to look for a place for us to eat."

"We'll meet back at the Pokémon Centre when we're done." And with that our three heroes left to fulfil their own tasks.

* * *

"There really aren't many places to eat around here - are there buddy?"

"Ka." (No) The electric type replied, shaking his head.

"I'm glad I was able to tell May how I feel, you know." Pikachu nodded his head knowingly. "Now all we have to do is find Brock a girl." The two laughed, remembering the breeder's failed attempts to get a girl. After their laughing fit was over, Ash decided to take a walk through the park, despite the fact he hadn't done what he was supposed to. As he continued to walk, the trainer stopped abruptly. His eyes became wide at what he saw. On a bench, not too far away from where he was standing, Ash saw Drew kissing May. The raven haired boy became furious and was about to walk over to Drew and punch him in the face, but stopped when he saw that May was kissing back. Unable to endure what was happening, Ash immediately turned and ran in the direction of the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Brock said, taking the keys from Joy's hand, after recovering from Croagunk's poison jab.

"You're welcome." she replied. Brock then took a seat in the Centre's lobby.

"_I wonder how long they'll be." _Ash then came running through the Centre's doors and in Brock's direction.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asked, getting out of his seat.

"Brock, I saw May kissing Drew!"

"What!" Everyone in the Centre looked at them, annoyed. "Sorry." The breeder apologised and everyone resumed what they were doing. "Ash are you sure?"

"Yes." He replied, and looked down at the ground. The breeder was sure he saw his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well maybe she-"

"ASH KETCHUM!" Ash and Brock looked at the centre doors to see an infuriated May.

"Ash what did you do?" Brock asked, terrified. He had never seen May this mad.

"Nothing as far as know." He replied, equally terrified. The brunette haired girl began to walk over to the horror stricken trainer.

"Ash Ketchum, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb. How could you cheat on me."

"What! I never cheated on you."

"Don't lie Ash. I was walking out of the Contest Hall and that's when I saw you and Dawn sitting on a bench, kissing."

"I didn't kiss Dawn. And while we're on the subject of cheating, what about you kissing Drew?"

"I never kissed Drew."

"Yeah, right. I saw it, and Pikachu did as well, right buddy?" The Electric Mouse gave an affirmative nod. By now most of the people were looking at Ash and May like they were characters in a TV show.

"_Don't these people have something better to do." _The breeder thought.

"This better not be another one of your sick jokes."

"What jokes?"

"Ok, that's it I've had enough!" Brock interrupted. "I have a solution. May you go get Dawn, Ash you go get Drew and bring them back to our room - No. 12."

"Fine!" They shouted and then walked out of the centre.

End of chapter

* * *

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who reviewed, alerted and favourited.

* * *

**

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 5 Explanation…sort of

Brock had been sitting on his bed for the past thirty minutes waiting for Ash and May to return.

"I hope this works out," he said to himself. A few minutes later Ash and May walked into the room, dragging Drew and Dawn with them. Once they caught sight of one another they scowled at each other and sat down on each of the two remaining beds - while Drew and Dawn stood in the middle of the room, confused.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked anxiously. Brock stood up and prepared to speak.

"Dawn, Drew; Please take a seat on my bed so I can explain." The two did as they were told and sat on Brock's bed and awaited his explanation. "Before I can explain anything I need to ask each of you a question. Drew, did May kiss you?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what's going on?" he replied and flipped his hair.

"Liar." Ash whispered to May.

"Like I said I'll explain soon. Now Dawn, did Ash kiss you?"

"Yes," she responded and cheekily gave Ash a wink, making him blush lightly.

"Hypocrite." May whispered angrily back to Ash.

"_This doesn't make sense," _the breeder thought. "Drew, can you explain what happened before May kissed you?"

"Sure."

Flashback (In Drew's POV)

I was walking down the street of Hiun City after registering for the contest. I then spotted a familiar figure walking in my direction. It was May. No doubt she was entering the contest.

"Hey Drew," she greeted me

"Hey."

"I was wondering, would you come with me to the park so we can talk," she asked.- I could tell she was nervous.

"Sure." I replied, though without any hint of interest.

Once we arrived in the park we took a seat on one of the benches.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well the thing is - it's not so much something I want to talk to you about - it's more something I have to confess," she explained, very nervously.

"Okay then."

"Uh, you see I have…I have been having some strong feelings for you lately and it's only recently I learned what those feelings mean." She sighed. "What I'm trying to say, Drew is…I love you."

"I don't know what to say May."

"Say you love me," she replied and started to lean forward. I was frozen in shock and before I knew it our lips were locked. I returned the kiss without even thinking and after a few minutes of making out May pulled away.

"I have to go register for the contest - see you later." She then got off the bench and ran in the direction of the contest hall.

End of flashback (Normal POV)

"And that's what happened," Drew said as he finished his story.

"Hmm." Brock, going into deep thought.

"Sounds correct to me." Ash said coldly to May.

"I can't believe you're buying this." May replied.

"You seem to be forgetting you think I cheated on you."

"That's because I saw you kissing Dawn."

"And I saw you kissing Drew."

"Be quiet!" All members of the room looked towards Brock. "We don't know much about what's going on, so I suggest we stop arguing and try to get some answers." Everyone then nodded in agreement. "Now Dawn, would you explain what happened when Ash kissed you?"

"Okay."

End of chapter

* * *

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 6

I walked out of the contest hall after I finished registering and began to walk down the street when I was knocked to the ground by someone.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked, angrily. The stranger looked back and spoke.

"Oh, I'm so - Dawn!" He exclaimed.

"Ash." I said. He then walked over to me and helped me up.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Why were you running anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied and looked down at the ground.

"Are you sure? It might help."

"Okay" We sat down on the nearest bench and Ash began explaining what happened. "I decided to take a walk through the park and when I got there I saw Drew and May kissing. Not being able to stand the sight of it I ran and eventually I bumped into you."

"Wait. What does May kissing Drew have to do with you."

"Me and May are - were, I guess, a couple."

"Oh," was all I said and I looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what I saw in her. Right now I wish I'd never met May."

"It's okay Ash. I'm sure everything's going to be fine between you and May." I said, putting my jealousy aside.

"You're probably right. Thanks for being here for me Dawn, it really means a lot to me." He smiled warmly at me and I blushed lightly. Ash then seemed to be staring into my eyes and I began doing the same. Eventually Ash began leaning forward and so did I. Our lips met and the feeling was - - -

End of flashback.

"Alright that's enough!" May exclaimed as she stood up. "I already saw you two kissing I don't need to know what it felt like."

"For the last time I didn't kiss her!" Ash shouted and got off his bed.

"I know what I saw Ash. Why would I lie about this?" The trainer sighed.

"I don't know. But I'm telling you the truth May, I didn't kiss Dawn."

"And I'm telling you the truth, I didn't kiss Drew." Both Ash and May then became silent, debating internally on what to believe.

"Alright Brock I've had enough, I want to know why you brought us here." Drew asked.

"Strange things have been happening since yesterday and we're trying to figure out what's going on. I'm sure it's obvious why we brought you here now that I have explained that."

"Yeah." Both Dawn and Drew replied.

"Well I'm going since I'm sure I'm no longer needed." The green haired coordinator announced and left the room.

"I'll be going too if you don't mind. See you at the contest May." And with that, Dawn took her leave. Brock looked at the two teenagers and just stood there.

"_I'm sure they'll believe each other and if not, I have an explanation prepared," _The breeder thought. After several minutes of silence both trainer and coordinator looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry May. With all that's been happening it's only natural for me to have trust issues." May looked at him strangely but shook it off.

"And I'm sorry too, Ash."

"Alright, now that you two have made up I think it's time we try to find out what's going on."

"But how?" May asked.

"Well, all these strange things happen when you two are no where near each other."

"So you want me and May to walk around town alone?" Ash asked, confused slightly.

"Yes and no. You will be alone…at least one of you won't. Since whenever these strange thing happen I'm usually with you, Ash - I'll go with May." Appearing like a good plan, Ash went to the park to train. And Brock suggested they should stock up on supplies.

* * *

"Pokabu use flamethrower!" The Fire Pig obeyed its trainer and sent raging flames toward its opponent. "Mamepato, dodge and use wing attack!" The Tiny Pigeon evaded the attack as commanded and darted toward Pokabu with glowing wings. "Pokabu, try to dodge!" Before he could respond the Fire-type was struck and the impact caused it to faint.

"Good work you two, return." The two Pokémon obeyed and returned to their Pokéballs'. "I wonder what we should do now buddy?" Pikachu shrugged and the trainer sighed. He walked over to a nearby tree and sat against it. He then set Pikachu in his lap and began stroking the yellow creature's fur. "I doubt anything is going to happen. Why would someone want to mess with me and May like this anyway?"

* * *

Half an hour passed and Pikachu had fallen asleep. "Maybe I should take a walk around town."

"Hey Ash." The raven haired boy looked up and saw May smiling down at him.

"Huh, May. What are you doing here?" The brunette sat down beside him, wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, earning a small blush from the trainer.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Uh, okay," he replied blandly. _"This isn't right. Brock said we should stay away from each other; so why is she here?" _For the past fifteen minutes or so Ash and May sat under the tree enjoying their time together. Eventually and unexpectedly, a certain someone they did not expect to see, appeared.

"Hey Ash!" The trainer's head snapped up upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" the trainer asked, stunned. He was so shocked he didn't notice May's smirk.

"What are you talking about Ash? You called me a couple of days ago asking me if I could come visit."

"I did?"

"I knew you were dense Ash but I never thought you were this dense."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true. If you weren't, you wouldn't be letting May hold you like that." She said and pointed at May.

"What's wrong with the way May's holding me?" Misty's face became confused and disbelieving at the trainer's apparent denseness.

"What's wrong is only couples hold each other like that." May's smirk grew slightly larger.

"So, me and May are a couple." At that moment Misty's face distorted in horror.

"Wait. You two are…a couple?" Both Ash and May nodded simultaneously. "But how, when?"

"Just a couple of days ago."

"Uh, well…congratulations." The redhead said nervously.

"Oh no! I have to go, I promised Brock I'd meet him back at the Pokémart." After her sudden outburst May stood up and ran in the direction of the city.

"_What the - something's not right." _Ash thought.

"_That was sudden." _Misty thought. The trainer stood up and gave a yawn, but not before waking Pikachu and putting The Electric Mouse on his shoulder.

"Misty, I'm going to the Pokémon Centre. Wanna come?"

"Yeah."

* * *

May and Brock were sitting in the centre lobby, waiting for Ash to return. The centre doors opened and a raven haired trainer and a redheaded gym leader walked through them. When they saw them, the breeder and coordinator blinked several times.

"_Misty?" _They both thought.

"Hey guys." The trainer said as he stood in front of them with Misty at his left. The two didn't appear to hear Ash but seemed to be staring intently at Misty, making her quite nervous.

"Why are you staring at me."

"Why are you here Misty?" The breeder asked.

"Well Ash called me a few days ago and asked me if I could come visit."

"_I didn't," _the trainer thought. Brock and May looked at each other, puzzled.

"_He did?" _

"May, can I speak to you in our room?" The coordinator blushed lightly hearing him say "Our room".

"Sure." May stood up and she and the trainer walked side by side up to the room after Pikachu jumped onto Brock's shoulder. Misty sighed and took a seat on the couch.

* * *

The trainer closed the door and turned round.

"May, were you with Brock the entire day."

"Of course, why?"

"Because when I was in the park resting you came over and sat down beside me."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this. But I want to know something, why did you call Misty and ask her to come here?"

"I didn't, she just showed up in the park."

"Things just keep getting weirder. I hope we figure out what's going on soon."

"I agree. Well, we better get going." The trainer reached for the door handle but May grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Wait here." She walked over to her bed and took a small box out of a bag and walked back over to the trainer. She held out the box. "Here." The trainer took the box out of her hand and opened the lid. Inside was a glass figurine in the shape of a Pikachu. He carefully lifted it out and stared at it intently. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. But why?"

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry for accusing you of kissing Dawn."

"I should be the one who's sorry. And now I feel worse 'cause I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright Ash, you don't have to get me anything." The trainer smiled and placed the figurine back in the box and put the lid back on.

"Should we get going then?" The brunette nodded and the two left the room.

End of chapter

* * *

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favoured. Because I forgot to thank you last chapter.

* * *

**

I do not own Pokémon

Toying With Emotions

Chapter 7 Pointless

The Breeder and the Gym Leader were sitting in the centre lobby waiting for Ash and May to return. The Breeder was writing on a piece of paper while Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"Brock what are you writing?"

"A letter."

"To who? Your family?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Lucy."

"For Lord's sake Brock. Are you ever going to stop flirting with girls?"

"I'm not flirting with her, Misty, I'm jut keeping in touch."

"So who's Lucy then?"

"She's one of the Kanto Frontier Brains."

"Do you like her? And I mean do you actually like-like her, not your usual love at first sight stuff."

"Yeah."

"Kapi chu," Pikachu said and pointed to a specific line that read "My dear Queen Lucy, I'd like to remind you I love you very much and eventually I shall return to you bearing many gifts as tokens of my love."

"Huh, you want me to erase that bit?" The Pokémon nodded and Brock turned his pencil upside down, erased the sentence, and continued writing.

"I never thought I'd see the day, you, Brock, actually being in love with another girl. The apocalypse is nigh," the orange haired gym leader exaggerated.

"Very funny Misty." He laughed.

"Seriously though Brock, I'm glad you found someone you actually love."

"Thanks Misty." He smiled.

* * *

Later that day, the group went out to eat and then returned to the Pokémon Centre. When they got back May began training for her contest, Ash for his gym battle with Misty's help and Brock continued with his letter. Night came fast and soon they were all asleep - except Misty. The Water-type Gym Leader was on the centre roof, staring solemnly at the night sky as she leaned against the railing.

"_I guess I waited too long," _she thought. "Maybe if I took a chance all those years ago things would be different."

"What would be different?" Misty jumped in shock and turned around to see Ash standing behind her.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" She was nervous.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come up here and get some fresh air - You?"

"Same." The raven haired boy walked over to the railing and leaned against it.

"So what would be different?"

"Huh?" She tried to play dumb.

"A few minutes ago you said things might be different if you took a chance. So what would be different?"

"It's not important. Just something I was thinking about from when I was young."

"Okay then." The trainer looked up at the moon for a few minutes and then at Misty. "Misty. Do you ever miss the times when it was you, me and Brock travelling together?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Me too." He looked down at the street below them. As you'd expect, the city was still teaming with life. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like if you never left." The red head looked at him. "Sometimes I think things might have worked out better than they already are. But that could also mean that I might not have met some of the people I did." Misty lowered her head; he raised her hopes with the first two sentences and then dashed them with the last. "Well," he stretched and yawned loudly. "I'm feeling tired so I'm gonna go to bed." He walked over to the roof doors and gripped the handle. "Don't stay out here too long or you'll catch a cold," he said to her before opening the door and walking down the stairs. Misty sighed. "What am I going to do?" Knowing Ash was right she decided to head back to her room.

End of chapter

* * *

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


End file.
